S14: Spyro, the Dragon of Avalar
by IMC Librarian
Summary: After yet another adventure, Spyro and Sparx return to the Dragon Realms, but for reasons unknown, it no longer feels like home. What's even stranger is that Spyro has dreamt of Avalar. What's calling them there? Why is Elora holding Spyro's hand in his dream?
1. Table of Contents

IMC Librarian  
Story 14  
**Spyro, the Dragon of Avalar**

* * *

[CH1: Feels like home]  
With his adventures over and done with, and all the Dragon eggs recovered, Spyro's thoughts turn to Avalar. Was it more of a home to him than the Dragon Realms?

[CH2: Taking a breather]  
After being moved to Avalar, Spyro takes some time to finally settle down, and a certain faun makes his day that much brighter.

[CH3: First flight]  
Spyro and Elora head out to where the purple dragon once lived for a visit, but the way they get there is something Elora would not expect.

[CH4: Games]  
It's a perfect day for some entertainment, so Spyro and Elora have a day of play together at Dragon Shores Park.

[CH5: Under one roof]  
On the night before the big day, a natural disaster leaves Elora homeless. Luckily, she's more than welcome to move in with Spyro and Sparx.

[CH6: New beginnings]  
It's the day after Spyro and Elora's wedding, and the newlyweds visit the Dragon Realms to announce the news.

**UPCOMING CHAPTER  
**[CH7: The final formation of a whole family]  
Months after Spyro and Elora's wedding, new developments arise, leading to them becoming parents.


	2. CH1

S14-1  
**Feels like home**

* * *

After having finished his latest adventure, Spyro the dragon had returned to the Artisans Homeworld in the Dragon Realms, with his best buddy, Sparx the dragonfly, in tow.

"Home sweet home... Although, doesn't it feel a bit... off to you?" Spyro asked. Sparx glanced around a bit before nodding. "It's like home... doesn't feel like home. So strange..."

Eventually, Spyro had returned to his house, which appeared to have been carved out of a big tree. Upon entering the door, Spyro and Sparx got a sudden sense of nostalgia. "There's that feeling again... You feel it too, Sparx?"

The dragonfly in question started buzzing, something only dragons and other dragonflies could understand. "(I don't get it either.)"

"It's probably because of how long we've been gone." Spyro surmised, blowing away what looked like the beginning of a cobweb.

"(We haven't been gone THAT long. But that begs the question: Why does home not feel like home anymore?)" Sparx wondered.

Spyro looked out the window, seeing the sun vanish beyond the horizon. "Maybe that feeling will go away overnight."

"(Good call. I'm beat. Sweet dreams.)" Sparx yawned, flying to his little 'bed' near the window in Spyro's bedroom, snoozing off right then and there.

Spyro sat down and took a moment to reconcile himself. He wasn't a young dragon anymore, and had since then gotten used to walking on two legs, just like the Elders. He wasn't as tall as most other dragons his age, but that didn't stop him from doing the right thing.

Lying on his own bed, Spyro drifted into a dream, where his very thoughts could become a reality. His dream was of peace, harmony, and tranquility across all the Realms, which was no surprise when you consider that this is Spyro we're talking about. All was normal... until he noticed one little thing. Where he lived in his dream wasn't in the Dragon Realms. Instead, it looked like Avalar, and standing next to him was... Elora?!

Reawakening, Spyro jolted right up. "Avalar? That can't be right..." He mumbled to himself. Why in all the Realms would he be dreaming of living in Avalar of all places?

"(Did you just say Avalar?)" Spyro turned to the window, noticing that Sparx was looking at him.

"Not sure why I dreamt up living there." Spyro's latest dream confused him greatly.

"(That just might be it. Maybe we feel more comfortable in Avalar than we do in the Dragon Realms.)"

"That doesn't make any sense. How does a dragon not feel at home in the Dragon Realms?" Spyro has a logical point to his argument.

"(Maybe you've still got a certain faun occupying those thoughts of yours.)" Sparx said smugly. Spyro narrowed his eyes at the dragonfly in annoyance, then threw his scarf at Sparx, burying him under it. "(I can take a hint.)"

"Don't make any wild accusations." The purple dragon warned, laying back down.

"(Are you sure YOU didn't catch the 'plague of love'?)" Spyro's left eye twitched. He grabbed something from under his bed and threw it at the dragonfly under his scarf, nailing Sparx on the head with a Gem. "(OW! Right. Don't bring that up. Sorry. Ouch... Did you seriously have to hit me in the head with a rock?)"

"Good. Night. Sparx." This dragon was annoyed!

When morning came, Spyro awoke, giving his arms and legs a good stretch before grabbing his scarf from the windowsill, seeing that Sparx was gone. Of course... That dragonfly is always up early.

Putting his scarf on, Spyro headed out of his bedroom at the top of the tree and made his way to the kitchen, seeing a carved stone plate on the table, and on said plate was some smoked mutton. Breakfast.

Spyro consumed the cooked meat, then went out the door. All was peaceful, and it wasn't 'eye of the storm' peaceful, nor was it the calm between storms. It was the tranquility after the final storm. His dragonfly companion was there too, chasing around a butterfly or two for breakfast. He never really understood how Sparx could cook a whole slab of meat AND set it on a plate, both of which being bigger than the dragonfly's entire body, but Spyro decided not to question it.

Eventually, Spyro met up with Nestor, the leader of the Artisans, to discuss the odd feeling he had upon returning home, as well as the bizarre dream he had last night.

"Sounds to me like fate is calling you." Nestor theorized.

"Me? Living in Avalar? That's ridiculous. What really confuses me is how a dragon wouldn't feel at home in the Dragon Realms." From Spyro's standpoint, it is most illogical.

"As I said, fate is calling you to your future."

"Well, I guess that would explain the vision of me living in Avalar, but what about the part where Elora's right there with me?" Spyro wondered, trying to tie details together.

Nestor groaned, pinching the bridge between his eyes. "If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times... Love is not a plague. Love is not an illness. Love is not something to be avoided like this. If it comes to you, do not fight it, let it flow."

"If you say so." Spyro said, still unsure.

As Spyro turned to leave, Nestor got his attention. "Spyro, how long has it been since you've visited Avalar?"

"I don't know. About five years? Maybe six?" For the most part, Spyro hadn't kept track.

"Hm. Why don't you head on over and visit your friends? I'm sure they'd like to see you again." Nestor suggested.

"Well, since there's nothing going on right now, I guess I have all the time in the Realms." With that, Spyro headed out.

When Spyro reached Avalar, he noticed Hunter and Bianca sitting next to each other under a tree, relaxing in the shade, enjoying the moment. Considering what he saw in his dream, Spyro began to gradually believe Nestor when he said that love was no plague. He looked blankly at the two, in contrast to his earlier disgusted reactions.

Passing through Glimmer, Spyro caught sight of a certain faun, who was writing on a sheet of paper. Spyro approached Elora from behind, going unnoticed by the faun until his shadow eclipsed some of the paper she was holding. She turned around, her eyes widening and her mouth curving into a smile at the sight of the purple dragon. "Spyro! It's been so long!"

"Hey, Elora." Spyro greeted.

"You've grown...!" Elora exclaimed, seeing that the purple dragon was taller than the last time they saw each other.

"Not by much. I guess I AM a bit of a pipsqueak." Compared to the other dragons, Spyro was still notably small.

"Not that I don't enjoy your company, because I do, but... what made you come back?" Elora wondered.

"I'm not sure why, but Nestor said for me to visit Avalar." Spyro was still confused about the Artisan leader's decision.

"Nestor? The leader of the Artisans? He said for you to come here?"

"Yeah. Can I take a seat here?" Spyro asked.

"You're always welcome here. Take a load off." Elora replied, patting the ground next to her. Without hesitation, Spyro sat next to Elora. "You seem a bit tense. Is something wrong?" Elora wondered.

"Well, it started when Sparx and I got back to the Artisans Homeworld yesterday. For some reason, it just... didn't feel like home anymore. We got home late, so we went to sleep, thinking that weird feeling would just... go away during the night. Instead, I had this weird dream about living in Avalar, and you were there too. Nestor said it was fate telling me my future, but... I don't get it." Spyro explained.

Elora thought over what he just said, then had a question to confirm her suspicions. "Do you feel more at home here in Avalar?"

"Now that you mention it, I actually do. It's weird. I should feel more at home in the Dragon Realms. After all, I AM a dragon." The way he felt didn't make sense.

"If a dragon feels more at home someplace other than the Dragon Realms, then... Nestor's probably right. Maybe it IS fate." Elora had to agree with the Elder's decision.

"Then why were you standing next to me in my dream?" Spyro questioned.

Having heard that detail a second time, Elora realized that she had indeed heard him correctly. "Spyro, I'll be honest here. I... I've had a crush on you for... a long time."

Spyro looked at her in surprise, his face reddened. "That would explain why you were there with your arm around mine in my 'dream of fate'. Nestor explained the whole 'love thing' to me. I guess I was wrong about it all along, and I guess I... feel the same." At Spyro's words, Elora nestled her head on his shoulder, but instead of shying away, he simply let it happen.

"If you feel more at home in Avalar than you do in the Dragon Realms, maybe we should help you pack up?" Elora wondered.

"Let's not rush into this." Spyro was right in making that choice.

His faun friend giggled. "Yeah, that was a bit abrupt, wasn't it?"

"Why don't we wait until I'm positive about moving in?" Sounds reasonable.

"I can understand why, and... admitting my crush felt like having the weight of three whole houses being lifted off of my shoulders." Elora admitted, relaxing with Spyro.

"Glad you feel better."

Basking in the peaceful serenity of Glimmer, Spyro's thoughts turned to the paper Elora was writing on. "I saw you were holding a piece of paper when I arrived. Anything special about it?" He asked, grabbing the sheet.

"You're an Artisan, right?" Elora wondered, asking for clarity. Spyro nodded. "I thought about doing something they do. I was just writing a song... or... I was trying to."

"No inspiration?"

"Yeah..." Elora's paper was filled with a lot of musical lyrics, but they were admittedly stale, uninspired, and most of them were crossed out.

Regardless, Spyro had faith in the faun. "It'll come to you. I believe in you, Elora."

She smiled warmly at him. "Thank you. So... What's with the scarf?" Elora asked, lightly tugging on Spyro's red scarf around his neck.

"Oh, this? I found it on my travels. Sparx said it looked good on me."

"Well, he wasn't wrong." Elora giggled.

Out of nowhere, Spyro stood up. "Stand up. I wanna get a good look at you." He held out a reptilian hand to help Elora to her feet, which the faun in question graciously accepted.

The two began sizing each other up. "OK, so maybe you haven't grown as much as I thought. Your wingspan is appropriate though."

"Heh. You're up to my shoulders, Elora." Spyro chuckled. "Anyway, there's something I never thought I'd ever say, and it seems to fit what I'm seeing right now."

"What would that be?" Elora wondered, her curiosity peaked.

"That dress really brings out your eyes."

Elora's smile grew bigger as a visible twinkle sparkled in her eyes. "Stop it, you dork."

Spyro sighed happily. "I can't explain it, but I've missed you calling me a dork."

What Elora had to ask next started to bring her spirits down a bit. "How long are you staying?"

"I don't really know. I mean..." There was a pause as Spyro thought out his next words. "Without any threats looming over the horizon, I've pretty much got no reason to leave. But being here feels... right."

The faun smiled at him. "What does that mean?"

"I think..." Spyro looked around, taking in the welcoming serenity of Avalar around him. "I think I'll move in. I should probably talk it over with Nestor."

Elora raised an eyebrow at the purple dragon. "Right this minute?"

"Of course not." Spyro was in no hurry. "Besides, I don't think it would be fair to come see you for a bit and then just leave."

"Hungry?" Elora asked. Spyro's gurgling stomach was all she needed to hear. "You can eat at my place."

Without question, Spyro and Sparx had followed Elora to her home in Fracture Hills. The sight the purple dragon was greeted by when Elora opened the door... Let's just say she's been living a bit more comfortably than Spyro.

Sparx perched on top of Spyro's head. "(Why don't WE have a house like this?)" Spyro shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll be right back out." Elora said, closing the door behind her.

Spyro looked around, then sat on the nearby garden bench. "I think I might actually settle down here, Sparx. No offense to the Elders, but the hollowed tree we live in... is getting a bit stuffy." He took a deep breath, then sighed, looking over Fracture Hills. Not an Earthshaper in sight. "I'll bet a lot's changed since last we've been here."

"(Well, considering you still stood on four legs the last time we were here, I'd say... not as much as you might think.)" Sparx buzzed, to which Spyro chuckled.

"No argument there, buddy. With all the different realms in Avalar's three core worlds, there's not much improvement to be made in terms of its peaceful harmony." He seemed to enjoy the view. "Or its beauty."

Just then, Elora came back out, holding two plates; one with a smoked slab of mutton, cut into strips, and the other with a few grapes, a banana, and an orange. "Here you go." Smiling, she handed the plate of mutton to Spyro, who smiled back at her.

"Thank you." Spyro said, tossing a strip into his mouth. There was something off about the taste of the meat. It was... different... Better. "Best mutton I've ever tasted."

Once the two had finished up their lunch, Elora decided to ask about Spyro's decision. "So... what do you wanna do?"

He turned to his adored faun, a warm smile on his face. "I've definitely made up my mind." Spyro pulled Elora into a gentle embrace. "I've decided to move to Avalar, first thing in the morning."

Later that night, Spryo had returned to the Artisan Homeworld, meeting up with Nestor. "Welcome back, Spyro. Did you enjoy your time in Avalar?"

"You bet." Spyro was brimming with a positive energy. He was in a good mood.

Nestor pressed the issue. "Sooo... Would you care to fill me in on the detai-"

"I wanna move to Avalar." The purple dragon interrupted him.

"I see." The Artisan leader was mildly surprised, yet his smile only grew. "Why don't you get to bed? You can head back to Avalar in the morning."

"(Yeah, let's get home and go to sleep.)" Sparx said, lazily laying on Spyro's head.

Returning to the hollow tree that was their home, Spyro and Sparx were ready to turn in for the night. While Sparx slept soundly, Spyro laid wide awake, his thoughts elsewhere. What would it be like, he wondered, to be the only dragon to live in Avalar? What would it be like, he wondered, to be the only dragon to love a faun? What would it be like, he wondered...

Spyro tuned out his wandering thoughts. He would worry about it in the morning, but for now, it was real late. His eyes fluttered closed, and he drifted off to dreamland.

In this new dream, Spyro and Elora were out in Summer Forest... but they weren't alone. He couldn't make out the details, but it looked like a young satyr and dragoness were with them.

Without warning, there was a flash, and everything changed. The dream was now just like the first one, but from further away. He knew where it was.

Spyro awoke abruptly. "Summer Forest. My dream was in Summer Forest!"

The dragon's yelling inadvertently woke up Sparx. "(I love Summer Forest, but can this wait till morning?)"

"Sorry, buddy." Spyro laid back down on his bed, drifting off to sleep.

Spyro was awoken by an itchy nose. He opened his eyes, seeing Sparx perched on the top of his snout, staring right at him. "(Wakey wakey, sleepy head.)"

"Mornin' to you too." The purple dragon yawned, seeing sunlight shine through the window.

"(Today's the day. Avalar's very own resident dragon is on the way!)" Sparx flew up, performing a backflip in the air.

After getting out of bed, Spyro stretched out. "Do you think we should start packing?"

Sparx landed on his big buddy's left wing. "(Nah. The Artisans can take care of that. I'll go find Nestor, and while I do that, you get to spend more time with your friends... and love interest.)"

Later that morning, Spyro had landed in Avalar, taking a look around. Fracture Hills. And just up ahead was Elora's house.

Before Spyro could even approach the door, it opened, revealing the faun of the hour. "Hi, Spyro. Good morning."

"Morning, Elora."

"Are you moving to Fracture Hills?" Elora wondered. "You said you'd be moving to Avalar, first thing in the morning."

Spyro shrugged. "Sparx is talking to Nestor about it. Besides... I had another dream last night. It wasn't Fracture Hills. It was Summer Forest.

"Summer Forest? Isn't that your favorite place in the whole of Avalar?" Elora wondered, a grin starting to form.

"Besides Fracture Hills and the Dragon Shores Park, yeah, it's my favorite place." Spyro said, shrugging his shoulders.

"C'mon! Let's go!" Elora dashed toward the portal to Autumn Plains. Spyro soon followed her, passing through Autumn Plains, then entering Summer Forest.

Once Spyro caught up with the faun, he saw the other Artisans. Were they planning on building a house in Summer Forest?

"Spyro! Elora!" Nestor greeted the two. "Good to see you!"

The purple dragon waved at him. "Nice to see you too, Nestor. What's with the construction crew here in Summer Forest?"

Sparx flew out from behind the Elder. "Your companion here told me about your latest dream. I simply thought it best to let you go where you feel the most at home." Nestor explained as Sparx rejoined Spyro. "Is something wrong?"

"Nope." Spyro said, smiling. "I've already made up my mind. I can give you a location. And a blueprint."

Some time later, Spyro met back up with Elora in Autumn Plains. "Where to now?" The faun questioned.

"You feel like ice-skating?" Spyro asked back, a smirk on his face.

Elora had that challenging glint in her eyes. "You're on. Last one to Winter Tundra is a Ripto!"

* * *

My inspiration to make this pairing came in the form of questionably official information found on the Spyro Wiki page for Elora, stating that she was 'romantically interested in Spyro'. (Actually copied from said page)

I found an image on some new website I found called DeviantArt, and the image was made by a user named Mischef. It features Spyro and Elora in the air in front of the moon. I thought about using it, but I'm... not so sure anymore. I'll see what else there is.

See you next time, guys.

Oh, and this is where Spyro's new place is, along with the general layout. ( docs google com/drawings/d/1JMtlSr-vCJyvGXAl6-C7utBdMVuuN1GevRLXziIvQq4/edit?usp=sharing ) I tried.


	3. CH2

S14-2  
**Taking a breather**

* * *

Ever since Spyro moved to Avalar, he's been feeling more comfortable than back in the Dragon Realms, something he believed to be impossible. Elora visits him every day, which he genuinely looks forward to.

On his 'one week anniversary', Spyro decided to head out on a stroll through Summer Forest, and maybe smell the flowers. Sparx accompanied him, still taking in the beautiful scenery of their new surroundings.

As Spyro reached the lake, he sat on the edge and let his legs dangle into the water. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then let it out, expecting to find himself back in the Dragon Realms as if that week had been nothing more than the best dream of his life. When he opened his eyes, Spyro found himself still relaxing in Summer Forest. It wasn't a dream, and he didn't want it to be. The very fact that Avalar was now his home was still fresh in Spyro's mind, but it was a place he wouldn't trade for anywhere else.

As Spyro's past troubles had been washed away, he was joined by a certain faun. "Looks like you're enjoying yourself." He looked to his left, seeing that Elora was sitting down next to him.

The purple dragon smiled warmly in response. "I guess Avalar just has that effect. Then again, I've got your company to look forward to."

"Whatever happened to Mr. 'Another-noble-warrior-falls-victim-to-the-plague-of-love'?" Elora asked, giggling.

Spyro sighed, a smile on his face. "He had his eyes opened, then realized just how wrong he was."

"Something tells me he won't want to go back to that."

The purple dragon chuckled. "Now that I know how wrong I was, I want to stick with the right. No more false beliefs or superstitions."

"Glad to hear it, you big dork." Elora said, playfully punching Spyro's shoulder, making him chuckle.

Spyro recoiled slightly from the punch. "Easy there, Mrs. beauty of nature."

Elora felt her face heat up. "Did you just call me naturally beautiful?"

"Well, in my eyes, and the green of your dress definitely brings out your own eyes."

"You told me that one already. When did you become such a big flirt anyway?" She wondered, stifling a laugh.

"Since I realized our feelings were mutual."

Elora giggled at Spyro's words. "You really know how to make a faun smile."

"Well, you know how to make a dragon feel genuinely welcome." Spyro added.

"Even if said dragon happens to be my mutual love interest?" Elora asked.

Spyro rephrased the faun's words. "Especially if said dragon happens to be your mutual love interest." He then pulled her into a warm embrace. "If I'm being honest, I'm happy it was you, and not just some dragoness. Ember and Cynder? They're just friends. You? I couldn't ask for anyone better."

Without warning, another voice was heard behind the two. "Oh. Did we come at a bad time?"

Spyro and Elora looked back, seeing Hunter and Bianca. "I was comfortable here with Elora, but... What do you need, Bianca?"

Bianca backed away, feeling as if she just interrupted their private time. "On second thought, we'll just let you two enjoy yourselves."

"You and Elora are getting together, huh?" Hunter wondered.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that, pussy cat?" Spyro raised an eyebrow at the cheetah.

Hunter's left eye twitched at that. "No problems here. With how much she's talked about you lately, I figured there was something going on between you two."

"Well, you figured right. Move along. Bianca's not gonna wait for you forever." At Spyro's words, Hunter turned around, seeing that Bianca was already gone, so he ran to catch up with her.

Just as soon as Hunter was out of sight, Sparx flew by, perching on top of one of the horns on Spyro's head. "(I see you two are enjoying yourselves together.)"

"What'd he say?" Elora asked.

Seeing that Elora couldn't understand dragonflies, Spyro translated Sparx's words. "He said 'I see you two are enjoying yourselves together.'."

"Yeah, we are." Elora then took hold of Spyro's left hand, causing him to flinch and look at her, the purple scales on his cheeks becoming noticeably red.

Spyro chuckled, nuzzling his head on her shoulder. "I'm so glad I live here now. I get to spend time with you every single day."

"(OK, this is just between you two, so I'm just gonna... Yeah.)" With that, Sparx awkwardly flew off.

Eventually, the sun had reached its peak in the sky, and Spyro and Elora decided to get up and go somewhere, do something other than sit around in each other's presence, but they had no problems with that. "What do you wanna do first, Elora?" Spyro asked.

The faun in question stopped to think, looking over her options. "We could pull a prank on Moneybags. Last I saw, he was on his way to Winter Tundra."

"Heh heh... Payback." Spyro chuckled, a troublesome glint showing briefly in his eyes.

Moneybags was in Robotica Farms, charging Farmer BarleyCorn a 'small fee' to help keep an excessive amount of Robo Bees away. "_700 Gems?! No way! No how!_" BarleyCorn protested.

Moneybags was trying to forcefully persuade the robot farmer. "Either you pay up, or you'll be up to your hats in stingers by tomorrow."

Spyro and Elora had arrived in Robotica Farms, seeing Moneybags in the process of 'making a deal'. Elora came up with a plan. "I'll distract Moneybags, and you set his bag on fire. The Gems will fall right out, and Moneybags will go crazy."

"Couldn't have planned it better myself." Spyro grinned.

Elora approached Moneybags, getting his attention. "Moneybags, if you don't stop scamming others out of their Gems, then karma will strike you when you least expect it."

Moneybags nonchalantly waved her away. "Oh puhlease. I don't believe in 'karma'. Besides, I am in the middle of making a deal here. Scram."

While Moneybags was occupied, Spyro spat out a small cinder at his bag of Gems, setting it on fire. Just as Elora said, the Gems within started to fall out as the fabric burned away.

Feeling the decreasing weight in his hand, Moneybags looked at his bag, saw that it was on fire, tossed it away, and frantically swept his suit off to make sure it didn't combust. Seeing the scattered Gems, he did indeed go crazy to reclaim them.

"I warned you." Elora laughed, walking away.

Heading back out to Winter Tundra, Spyro and Elora were laughing out loud at the prank they just pulled on Moneybags. "That was hilarious!" Spyro chuckled.

"You got that right, Spyro. I knew he'd go crazy, but I never thought Moneybags would go all scuttle bug to pick up those Gems!" Elora let out another big laugh.

Eventually, the two made their way back to Spyro's house in Summer Forest. "See you tomorrow?" The purple dragon wondered.

"In the meantime, I'll give you something to remember me by." Elora said, kissing Spyro's snout. "I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, Elora walked off, leaving a speechless Spyro to stare off into nothing as he lightly brushed where she kissed him. "Yeah... Tomorrow... Sounds good..." He said dreamily.

* * *

I don't like Moneybags either.

See you next time.


	4. CH3

S14-3  
**First flight**

* * *

It was a peaceful night in Summer Forest, and Spyro and Sparx were just returning home, having been hanging out with their friends all day.

"By the ancestors... Who knew cheetahs could dance like that?" Spyro still couldn't wrap his mind around how in the Realms Hunter was such a good dancer, or how he managed to, albeit barely, keep up in that dancing competition.

"(Well, even if you didn't believe in yourself, Elora believed in you.)" Sparx had a point.

"I actually wouldn't mind dancing with Elora. In fact, I wanted to do that today."

"(You? Actually wanting to dance with a girl? Who are you, and what have you done with Spyro?)" Sparx joked.

"Ha... ha... ha." Spyro faked a laugh. "I'm more than positive she could beat Hunter in a dance-off. She believed in me, and I believe in her."

"(I don't know if I should miss Mr. 'Another-noble-warrior-falls-victim-to-the-plague-of-love' or not.)"

"Sparx." Spyro turned to glare at the dragonfly. "Just don't. OK?" Sparx simply rolled his eyes at him.

When morning came, Spyro woke up to an enticing aroma. He got up, only to notice that Sparx was pacing along the window, as if waiting for the purple dragon to awaken from his slumber. "Hey there, buddy."

Sparx stopped pacing, then turned to face him. "(Good morning, Spyro. I was about to help you start the day, but... a certain faun came over.)"

"Elora's here?" Spyro wondered.

"(Yep. I told her you would wake up at any minute, and then she started making breakfast. Then again, I don't think she understood me.)" Sparx said, watching as his large companion started on his way to the kitchen area.

Upon entering the kitchen, Spyro caught sight of Elora sitting at the table, having also made herself something to eat.  
Once she noticed the approach of the purple dragon, Elora finished the bite she had in her mouth to greet him. "Morning, Spyro."

"Hey, Elora. That smells better than anything I've had for breakfast." Spyro liked what he was smelling.

"Sliced potatoes, peeled oranges, diced carrots, chopped mutton, and homemade apple juice." Sounds good.

Spyro sat down next to Elora, plopping a single carrot piece into his mouth. "Mmm. I don't think I've ever had carrots."

"I don't believe that for a second." Elora said, nudging Spyro's shoulder. "Not once have you experienced any vision problems!"

"Vision problems? Do carrots have something in them that's good for your eyes?" Spyro wondered.

"The Professor actually looked into it. Apparently, carrots have something called beta-carotene, and the body turns it into a nutrient called vitamin A, which is actually important for eye health." Elora explained.

"It may be true that my eyesight's never faltered before, but if carrots have something I need to keep that going, then I guess that's another reason for me to add them to my diet." Spyro actually seemed to like those orange spike-like vegetables.

Once breakfast was over, Spyro got up to officially start the day, and Elora followed him outside, watching as the purple dragon stretched out his wings, obviously getting ready to take flight. Sparx came out too, only to head out and explore again.

Before Spyro could take off, Elora put a hand on his shoulder. "Wherever you're going, can I come along too?"

Spyro smiled warmly at her. "I was just going to pay the Artisans a visit. If you wanna come along, that's alright."

"I've always wanted to see where you came from." Elora was happy that Spyro was letting her tag along.

Spyro wrapped his arms around Elora's midsection, and with a strong flap of his wings, he leaped into the air, taking flight.

At first, Elora was frightened at how high up they were, but she soon felt exhilarated during the trip.

Eventually, Spyro and Elora reached their destination.

"Hey, Nestor." The purple dragon greeted, getting the Elder's attention.

"Spyro! Good to see you. Oh, and I see you brought along your mate." The two blushed at Nestor's words.

"Yeah, I brought my girlfriend. Were you expecting otherwise?"

"No. In fact, I wasn't even aware you were visiting. I was about to head to Avalar so I could give the both of you these." Nestor held out two necklaces, handing Spyro the one that had a carved wooden image of a faun, and giving Elora the one that had a carved dragon. "Those necklaces were handmade... by me. They're special, as they can be put together, to signify the bond you two hold." Spyro and Elora put their carved necklaces together, finding the join between them seamless.

Bidding Nestor farewell, Spyro led Elora to the hollow tree that was once his home. "Oh, the nostalgia..."

"This was where you lived?" Elora said, looking around the empty kitchen area. "It's... roomy."

"Well, Nestor said everything was cleared out when he and the other Artisans moved my home to Avalar." Spyro was right.

"I don't know how they managed to move so much in so little time." Elora couldn't wrap her mind around it. "Hey, Spyro?"

"Yeah?"

"Just so you know, Hunter's been asking if you and I have ever... dated."

"When we get back to Avalar, why don't we start?" Spyro suggested.

Elora smiled at him. "I'd love to."

After visiting Delbin, the painter, Tomas, the bard, and Argus, the scholar, a low grumble was heard. Elora's stomach was growling. "Heh. I... haven't had anything since breakfast." The faun admitted.

"No problem. I'll go get something to eat." Spyro headed off, coming back a while later with two wooden plates of cooked and deboned mutton. "Devlin from Town Square says that you're a very lucky faun."

"How am I lucky to him?" Elora wondered.

"My guess? You're in a relationship with a hero, one who feels the same way about you." Spyro teased, lightly booping Elora's nose, causing the faun to chuckle.

"Once we're done here, let's head out." She suggested.

Spyro smiled warmly at her. "I couldn't agree more." He pulled her in for a hug.

"You are one suddenly emotional dragon, Spyro." Elora remarked, leaving a peck on his snout.

"What can I say? You bring out the best in me."

"Just be yourself."

Smirking, Spyro put down his meal, got on all fours, and started mocking his cluelessly dense and younger self. "Ooh, look at me, I'm Spyro, and I look for adventures all deh time because I'm an adrenaline junkie! 'Love'? Someone cure dat bug already!"

Elora was trying unexplainably hard not to burst out into laughter. "That's... ~snicker~ That's not what I meant!"

Standing back on two legs, Spyro imitated his more mature and current self. "Hey. The name's Spyro. Got a villain that needs to be stopped? I'll take 'em down because it's the right thing to do. Insult, threaten, or hurt my friends, and you'll be in a world of hurt, but if you insult, threaten, or hurt my girlfriend, I'll burn you to a crisp, then I'm gonna flip you over and make sure you're done on the other side." Spyro got serious all of a sudden.

The laughter was no longer there. "Whoa there. No need to char anyone to dust, Spyro. Jeez."

"Sorry. I guess I just got protective." Spyro sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it. Just... don't light anyone on fire. I can handle them." Elora said, popping her knuckles.

Spyro then sat back down beside her and finished his mutton. "I'm sure they'll deserve anything you can dish out."

Once Elora finished her meal, Spyro helped the faun back up to her feet. "Ready to head back to Avalar and go on a... a... uh..." Spyro was trying to find the word.

Unbeknownst to them, Delbin was passing by. "A date?"

"Yeah. That. Thanks, Delbin."

Elora's smile once again graced his gaze. "I'd love to."

Spyro wrapped his arms around Elora's midsection again, then took flight, returning to Avalar.

* * *

See you all next time.


	5. CH4

S14-4  
**Games**

* * *

The sun had just risen on another calm and peaceful morning in Avalar, and Spyro had woken up to the smell of breakfast. He headed to the dining area, seeing none other than Elora, who had just served up some cooked mutton, steamed carrots, pealed and diced oranges, and two cups of milk. "Elora, you're a faun of many talents."

She giggled at his words. "Good morning to you too, Spyro."

Before approaching the table, Spyro stretched out his arms and wings as he yawned, hearing a few pops from his joints, yet feeling oddly satisfied. It felt good. "Well, that's one way to relieve some stress." Elora noted, plopping an orange slice into her mouth.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Spyro responded dorkishly. "Another way for me to relieve stress is by simply being graced by your very presence, my fair angel of nature." Elora failed to stop herself from laughing. Spyro continued, pulling off a pose. "Oh, how she has the most wonderful voice, as soothing as flowing water." Her face began to turn red from being flustered, yet she still laughed out of control. "May her name be forever etched on the surface of my soul... Elora."

Eventually, said faun's laughter had ceased, allowing her to breath and speak. "You are a romantic poet... and a dork." Spyro smiled at her, snickering at that word.

Once the two had finished breakfast, they headed outside, watching as Sparx gobbled up a butterfly. "Hunter's probably off with Bianca somewhere." Spyro put plainly.

"Maybe we could follow them?" Elora suggested.

"OK, but where are they?"

Elora lightly giggled, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Not like that. I meant you and I could head off somewhere."

"I'd like that. Where did you have in mind?"

"How does Metropolis sound?" Elora wondered.

"I'm thinking more toward Dragon Shores. Maybe you'd wanna play some games?"

Elora got all giddy. "That sounds like fun! I'm all for it!"

Spyro chuckled at his excited girlfriend. "Dragon Shores it is."

Once Spyro and Elora had reached the entrance to the Dragon Shores Park, having went through Winter Tundra to get there, the purple dragon approached the gnorc standing at the gate. "Ahh. Spyro! Great to see you again!"

"Good to see you too, Gniles."

The gnorc then noticed the faun accompanying Spyro. "I see you're on a date with Elora. Never thought I'd see the day. You two have fun."

Spyro was flustered. "It's... It's not really... a date."

"Did you want it to be?" Elora wondered.

"If that's OK with you." Apparently, Spyro wouldn't take it as a date if Elora didn't want to.

Upon entry, Spyro went to one of the games, which was overseen by Showman Gnick. "Welcome back, Spyro! Let's hope that aim of yours still holds true." Gnick tossed a softball to Spyro, who caught it and winded his arm back for a throw, hitting his target, which caused a yeti in the booth to get dunked into the water below.

Spyro's accuracy seems to have vastly improved. "Heh heh... It's better than having to hold them in my mouth and spit them out. It wasn't exactly... pleasant. They left a bad taste in my mouth. Your turn, Elora."

Gnick tossed another softball to Spyro, who kicked it up into the air, watching as Elora caught it with one hand. She looked at what she just did. "I guess you were right. I really AM a faun of many talents."

Spyro stepped aside, allowing Elora to throw the softball, nailing her target and dunking another yeti.

"What's next?" Elora wondered.

Spyro looked over his options. "Why don't we finish off with the Tunnel of Love when we're done with everything else?"

Elora took his hand and kissed him on the snout. "Best for last."

"Only for you."

Elora decided on the shooting gallery, which was overseen by Showman Gnelson. "Here to try my shooting gallery?"

"Sounds like fun. I'm in." Elora was up for it.

"Great! Since you can't spit fire like a dragon can, I've taken the liberty of improvising." Gnelson then pulled out a box of softballs, holding it out for Elora to use. Cardboard duck targets began rolling out from under the water.

Spyro watched as Elora hit each and every single one of them, finishing under the time limit. "~impressed whistle~ Nice. You beat my record, and on your first try."

"I'm pretty sure softballs fly faster than fireballs." Elora was right.

"OK. You got me there."

Elora then turned to Spyro. "Your turn."

Taking the challenge, Spyro stepped forward. The fake ducks came back up, only to get blown up as Spyro spat out fireball after fireball, barely beating both Elora's record and his own. "Yikes. I don't think anyone in all the Realms would be able to beat THAT record." Gnelson said.

Spyro and Elora then went to Showman Gnigel. "Welcome to the Dragon Shores Coaster! Hello again, Spyro. You've certainly changed since the last time I saw you. So, you're goin' out with Elora, eh? Always knew there was something special between you two. It's a bit of a slow day today, so you won't really see other coasters on the track. Now, since it looks like you're on a date, what say we have a little challenge? Spyro uses his fireballs to hit the green balloons, and Elora will use the cannon in the coaster to hit the red ones."

The two looked at each other, smiled, and nodded, speaking in unison. "We're in."

Once the dragon and faun were on the ride, their coaster started rolling down the track. As Elora took hold of the cannon at the front, Spyro stood ready to spit some fire. It may have taken a while, but Spyro and Elora eventually managed to pop all 50 balloons, then got off the ride at the end.

"That was impressive. I guess things really DO go faster when you have someone to help you out." Gnigel stated.

"So... We've done the dunking booth, the shooting gallery, and the Dragon Shores Coaster. Looks like the Dragon Shores Theater is closed for the day. Tunnel of Love?" Elora suggested.

"With you, I'm looking forward to it."

Elora giggled. "You dork." She said, playfully punching Spyro in the shoulder, causing him to chuckle.

Showman Gnorm was the one to greet the couple at the Tunnel of Love. "Ahh. Spyro and Elora, welcome! As always, you pay no money down and make no monthly payments, and you can ride as many times as you like. I have a feeling it'll be much more fitting this time, Spyro."

"Yeah, because Elora and I are dating."

"I knew this would happen one day...!" Gnorm stepped aside, allowing the couple to hop on a boat.  
The ride was a bit short, but when the boat Spyro and Elora were on came back out, their lips had already met, with their hands intertwined. Feeling like he had just stumbled upon something private, Gnorm simply turned away, chuckled nervously, and put the ride through another cycle, minding his own business, but his face was heating up.

Once Spyro and Elora left the Dragon Shores Park, the purple dragon spoke up. "I think that was the best time I've ever had."

"Glad I could share it with you, Spyro." Elora said, leaning on the dragon's shoulder.

"You didn't just share it. You made it better." Spyro cooed, getting lost in Elora's green eyes.

Needless to say, Spyro and Elora were that much closer in their relationship.

* * *

Well, there we go.

I'm doing what I can here.

See you all next time.


	6. CH5

S14-5  
**Under one roof**

* * *

It was a rainy night in Avalar, and Spyro was relaxing by the fireplace, on the brink of collapsing into slumber. The only thing keeping him up was the startling sounds of thunder, but it also made him think. Storms... in the summer? Like nature, the weather can be unpredictable at many times.

One more crash of thunder, and Spyro decided to get up. No doubt this storm was rolling through the entirety of Avalar.  
Heading up to the balcony, Spyro felt the cold rain shower his scales. "It's really pouring out here."

Staring out into the cloudy night sky, Spyro felt at peace, content with the path he's taken in life.

Out of nowhere, Spyro caught sight of a certain someone making her way to his front door. It was Elora, and she had a very unpleasant expression on her face, as if something terrible happened.

Spyro jumped off the balcony, slowing his descent with a strong flap of his wings. "Hey, Elora." He greeted before noticing her condition. A few of her hairs were singed, and there were minor burn marks on her leaf dress. "Did... something happen? Are you OK?"

"This storm caused a fire, and... and a few Fracture Hills residents lost their homes..." She said sadly.

Spyro was deeply concerned. "Were you one of them? Did you lose your home too?" Elora nodded, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

Seeing that Elora was devastated, Spyro made his decision. "Seeing you out in the rain without a home... breaks my heart. Let's get you warmed up." He opened the door to his house, allowing Elora to head inside.

She smiled at him with immense appreciation. "Thank you."

Once Elora had entered Spyro's house, the purple dragon himself rushed to the kitchen area, preparing a beverage. "Thirsty?"

"Actually, yes."

With that, Spyro finished up and handed Elora a cup.

"Mmm." She savored the flavor. "This is good. What is this?"

"I juiced and mixed a few different fruits, added a bit of honey, then stirred it all together." Spyro explained, having himself a cup. "I... could've done a better job."

Elora contemplated the taste of the drink. "It's... sweet... and tangy. What're you talking about? You did great!"

With the drinks gone, Elora shivered, still wet from the cold rain, so Spyro brought her over near the fireplace in the corner of the dining room to warm up. "It'll be OK, Elora. I just know it. Things will get better for you."

"Spyro?"

He turned his head to face the drenched faun. "Yeah?"

"Can I... stay with you?"

"You're always welcome here."

Elora rephrased her question. "What I mean is... Are you OK with me living with you and Sparx?"

Spyro's eyes widened. Normally, he would protest, but this is Elora, his mate, his love... and she had nowhere else to go. "Like you even need to ask." He shared a kiss with the faun next to him. "Welcome home."

That morning, Elora woke up... in Spyro's bed. Sparx was there, just hovering around in a loop in the middle of the room, having been waiting for her. "(Rise and shine, Elora! Spyro's making breakfast this time.)"

"Uh... What?"

"(I said-)" Sparx immediately realized something. "(Oh. Right. You can't understand a word I'm saying.)" The dragonfly then groaned loudly. Sparx motioned toward the door, prompting Elora to get up and head downstairs.

Once she made her way to the kitchen area, Elora caught sight of Spyro cooking up some breakfast. No doubt he bought this stuff from Robotica Farms. Strips of pork and perished eggs were being heated up, and they actually smelled good.

"Good morning, Spyro." Elora greeted, yawning shortly afterwards.

The purple dragon smiled at her. "Good morning, Elora. Breakfast will be ready in a bit."

Eventually, breakfast was served.

"How do bacon and eggs sound for starting the day?" Spyro asked the sleepy faun.

Elora took in the smell, then took a bite of the crispy pork strip. "Mmm... Delicious." She then picked up a nearby fork off the table to try the eggs.

Obviously, Spyro had paid a visit to Sunny Beach and purchased spare kitchen supplies from the Master Chef.

"Well? How is it?" Spyro wondered, asking for what Elora thought of his cooking.

"It's... It's really good." She took another bite to confirm her statement. "This is delicious. Argus would be proud."

Spyro was flustered by the compliment. "You really think my cooking is that good?"

"More than enough to put me in a good mood."

With the day officially beginning, the two headed to where Elora's old place got burned down by a forest fire.

Exiting Summer Forest, they passed through Autumn Plains, then arrived at Fracture Hills, seeing the extent of the damage. Burnt trees had toppled, buildings were smashed and scorched, and the Earthshapers were hard at work trying to rebuild the destroyed houses, something Spyro was confused about. "I thought the Earthshapers were violent beasts."

"No, they were just cranky because they hated the music the satyrs played. We offered to tone down our music to more... gentle tunes. For the most part, they seemed to like that."

Now that he knew why the Earthshapers were actually helping the fauns and satyrs in Fracture Hills, Spyro was wondering something else. "Hmm... Fauns are in tune with nature, right?"

"Yeah. Although, I think nature sneezed this time."

"Talk about a bad sneeze. It caused a forest fire, and a few Avalari lost their homes, even you." It was... unsettling to think about.

"I was actually planning on moving out on our big day, thinking someone else would take it once I was out, but I didn't want THIS!" Elora may have been planning to vacate the old house, but she didn't want it to just go up in flames.

"So, what now?" Spyro was deeply concerned for Elora.

"I think we should reschedule our wedding." She was still recovering from the experience last night.

Spyro pulled Elora in to comfort her. "I'll always be here for you."

When the two separated, they found their carved necklaces interlocked together. Spyro and Elora chuckled at the union. Although her house had been burned to the ground by a flaming tree, her wooden necklace half was remarkably untouched.

Just then, Hunter and Bianca arrived. "Oh man... Elora's house got burned down last night." Bianca was definitely worried. At the same time, Hunter was speechless.

The cheetah then noticed the couple nearby. "Somehow, I doubt that's going to be much of a problem for her."

Bianca followed his gaze, seeing what he meant. "They're lucky to have each other."

"Luck? Nah. They were meant to be together. I mean... Look at their necklaces!"

"Why don't we have necklaces like that?" Was Bianca... jealous?

* * *

Not the way I originally imagined it to go. I'm... not sure what to say here.

See you next time, I guess?

Oh, and it looks like Hunter and Bianca came back into the mix.


	7. CH6

S14-6  
**New beginnings**

* * *

It's been little over three months since the fire in Fracture Hills, and only now are people getting over it, what with the union between a certain dragon and faun becoming official only yesterday. Speaking of which, Spyro and Elora had woken up just this morning.

"(Rise and shine, you two! It's a new day!)"

"~YAWN~ Good morning to you too, Sparx." Spyro sleepily greeted, stretching as he got out of bed. A popping sound was heard from his left elbow.

Yawning, Elora groggily pushed herself into a sitting position. "I'll be down in the kitchen if you need me." She then headed out the door, slowly making her way down the stairs.

"(So... You've come a long way, Spyro.)"

"I know, Sparx. I know. I've lived here for pretty much two whole years now."

"(Longest and best two years I've ever experienced.)"

"Well, I guess we've just been calming down from all the exciting adventures we've had. We're... slowing down."

"(With that, I agree. Why don't we head down and see how Elora's doing?)"

"Yeah. She isn't normally up so early. Then again, neither am I, but YOU are."

"(The early bird gets the worm, or in this case, the early dragonfly gets the butterfly.)"

Spyro chuckled at his lifelong companion. "Anyway, where have you been heading off to?"

"(Oh, I was just visiting Hunter and Bianca. They've been really interested in your relationship with Elora.)"

"Nosey neighbors..."

"(Hunter couldn't understand me, but for whatever reason, Bianca could.)"

"Everyone's full of surprises of their own."

Eventually, Spyro joined Elora downstairs, who was just finishing a bread lump drizzled in a sugary honey and a cup of brownish liquid. After having just downed the biscuit and tea, she was practically wide awake.

As Elora started making breakfast, Spyro eyed the container of tea on the counter. He curiously poured some into the cup Elora used, then tried it. His face reflexively scrunched up. "Spyro? Are you OK?" Elora asked, noticing that he had just tried her homemade tea.

Not wanting to hurt her feelings, Spyro strained a smile and held up a shaky thumbs-up, the tea still sloshing around inside his mouth.

Seeing through his expression, Elora pulled Spyro's head over the sink and pressed in his cheeks, forcing him to spit and spray the tea out. "I can tell that you don't like tea."

"You made it yourself, Elora. I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"Thanks, but not everyone likes tea, regardless of who made it." She was right. "Don't lie for my sake, OK?"

Spyro looked away, feeling somewhat ashamed. "I just felt that saying your tea tasted bad would insult you."

"I appreciate the thought, but you should be true to yourself and true to others."

After a while, breakfast had been served and eaten. Spyro had a question come up, and it was one he never expected. "When or if we have a kid, what do you think he or she would look like?"

"Who said it'd be just one?"

"Who said it wouldn't be?" Spyro asked back.

"Smarty-pants." She teased, lightly booping the dragon's snout. Spyro chuckled.

Just then, Spyro had an idea. "Wait here." He went upstairs to grab something.

In under a minute, he returned, holding something behind his back. "Spyro, what's that you've got there?" Elora wondered.

"Close your eyes." Just after she closed her eyes, she felt something being wrapped loosely around her neck. It felt like... fabric. "OK, you can open your eyes now."

Opening her eyes, Elora looked down, seeing a red scarf around her neck. "Spyro... This... This is yours!"

The dragon in question grinned. "It looks good on you." She was flustered by his words.

Elora stood up and pulled a heroic pose with Spyro's scarf. "How do I look?"

"Fierce. Confident. Fearless. Adventurous. Daring." Spyro paused for a bit, his cheeks tinting red. "Beautiful."

A laugh was heard from the smiling faun. "You always say that last one about me."

"Well, you are. You're beautiful. You're smart. You're quick on your hooves. You're resolute. Last, but most certainly not least, you're breathtakingly amazing." At his true words, Elora pulled Spyro in for a kiss, which he returned without hesitation.

"There's been this one thing I still don't get." Elora started. "There's this other door next to the kitchen. Where does it go?"

"That room? It's just where I go sometimes to... express myself."

Elora was intrigued. "Care to tell me more?"

"Why don't I just show you?" Spyro returned, escorting Elora to the room on the other side of the kitchen wall. Easels lined the back wall, and some of them had paintings on them. On a table at the side, there were a few carved pieces of wood, and some had paint on them.

As Elora looked through the room, one item caught her attention. "Spyro, what's this one?"

The purple dragon looked at the painting of the both of them in front of the house, arms hooked around each other and holding hands. They both had smiles on their faces. "Oh. That? Remember when I talked to you about this dream I had about a year ago?"

"Let me guess... You painted your dream."

"Yeah. I did."

Elora smiled at the painted image. "It's wonderful. YOU'RE wonderful."

Once again, Spyro felt warm in the face. "I try my best to help when it's needed."

"Ohh, Spyro... Always striving to do the right thing..."

"That definitely sounds like me."

"You big-"

"Dork." Did Spyro just...?

They burst into laughter at the sudden moment.

"Any place you wanna head out to?" Spyro wondered.

Elora took a moment to think. "How about... Sunny Beach?"

"We just had breakfast. Are you still hungry?"

"We'll go there later then."

"OK." Spyro thought up another choice. "Idol Springs?"

"Nah. How about Glimmer?" Elora suggested.

"It'd be nostalgic to visit where we first met, but no thanks. What if we pay the Artisans another visit? I'm sure they'd really like to hear how it's going between us."

"That... sounds like a pretty good idea. Same way as last time?" Elora questioned enthusiastically.

Spyro had that glint in his eye. "You sure like taking to the skies, don't you?"

"I like the feeling of wind in my hair. I'll bet you like feeling the wind against your face and under your wings."

"Well, it does feel... nice. I tend to just fly around a bunch on a hot day... sometimes. It cools me off. Other times, I just go for a swim. I'm getting sidetracked. Let's fly."

Once the two were outside, Spyro wrapped his arms firmly around Elora's waist as she hooked her hands overtop his shoulders. They took off, vaulting into the air. This was the second time Elora has been carried through the air, but the view of everything rushing by below the married couple was... breathtaking.

Suddenly feeling all giddy, Elora let go of Spyro's shoulders, stretching her arms out to the sides like wings, wearing an excited expression on her face. She was very much enjoying the flight.

In a matter of time, Spyro touched down in the Artisans Homeworld, and it looked as if Nestor was just about to take off. "Spyro! Elora! I was just about to visit you two." The Artisan leader then noticed that Elora was wearing Spyro's scarf. "Fashion exchange? Looks good on you, Elora."

"Spyro said the same thing." She giggled.

With that, Nestor turned back to the purple dragon himself. "So... How's it going between you two?"

"You're looking at yesterday's newlyweds." Spyro proclaimed happily.

Nestor wiped a single teardrop out of his eye. "Ever since I found out about the way you two felt toward each other, I always believed you would have a bright future together." Out of nowhere, the Artisan leader pulled Spyro and Elora in for a great big hug. He then heard a very faint pop, then let go of the two, seeing Elora rubbing her back. "Sorry about that. I'm just... so proud. I'll share the news with the other dragons."

Once Nestor had scampered off to... wherever, Spyro turned to Elora. "You OK?"

"Yeah. Nestor's bear hug... er... dragon hug... cricked my back. Ow..." Seeing that Elora's backside was aching, Spyro decided to help make it better... by giving her a massage, his hand swirling around in a circle on her back. "Ohh... That... feels... gooood..." Elora seemed immensely relaxed, the tension fading away. "I feel... so much better."

Spyro smiled at her. "Glad to hear it."

Spyro and Elora then went to see Delbin, who was organizing his paints and brushes. "Hey, Delbin." Spyro greeted.

"Huh? Oh! Good to see you again, Spyro. Congrats on the wedding." He then turned to the faun. "Oh, hello there, Elora. I don't know if Spyro picked you, or if you picked him, but you two are perfect together."

Elora was flustered at the compliment to her relationship. "I think it was both."

"You chose each other? I like that. No problems on either side. I got an idea. Why don't I make you two a portrait? One painting, one gem." Now THAT'S a low price!

Elora tossed the single crystal to the red dragon, who then got ready to create a masterpiece. Spyro and Elora stuck a pose together, then stood still with that same pose for a few minutes.

"Done!" After hearing that, Spyro and Elora relaxed, falling out of their pose. Delbin turned the easel around, showing the two his latest piece.

"Now I know where Spyro got his artistry skill!"

"This is incredible, Delbin! I couldn't thank you or the other Artisans enough for the tutoring." Spyro was amazed, and he greatly appreciated the teachings of the Elders. "It's pretty big. I guess we'll have to walk home so we don't lose it."

Delbin picked up his latest piece, then put it on a nearby table. "No need. I'll deliver it to you."

Bidding the painter farewell, the two made their way to Tomas, who was playing an old pan flute. "Hi, Tomas. How have you been?" Spyro asked, getting the orange dragon's attention.

"It's always good to see you again, Spyro."

Elora then noticed the absence of Tomas's usual instrument. "What happened to your lute?"

"I'm just trying out other instruments." He was going from a bard to a proper musician. "Oh, and congrats on the wedding, you two!"

Elora smiled. "Thank you. I hope you find that special someone in your life."

As Spyro chuckled, Tomas sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I've... kinda had my eye on someone already. We... We 'talk' at night. She's a Dream Weaver."

Spyro was intrigued. "An Artisan in love with a Dream Weaver? That's interesting."

Tomas smirked back at him. "Not as interesting as a dragon in love with a faun."

"Yeah? Well, see how that went. We're happy together, even though our wedding was just yesterday."

"I know, Spyro. I know. A new life together. I'm not sure if you two CAN have offspring together, but I hope you can. Anyway, I've actually got an 'appointment' later today."

After that, Spyro and Elora went to see Argus, seeing that the blue dragon was reading another book. Upon noticing their approach, Argus slid a small piece of paper into his book to save his place, closed said book, and greeted them. "It is always a pleasure to see the both of you."

"Nice to see you too, Argus." Elora greeted back.

"Isn't that Spyro's scarf?"

"Huh? Oh! I almost forgot I was wearing this." Elora took off the scarf, handing it back to the dragon standing next to her. "Spyro, it belongs to you. You should have it."

Spyro then took up a funny accent, weirdly holding the scarf back to Elora. "I hereby renounce ownership of this scarf!"

Elora stifled a laugh. "Oh my... Heh..." She was chuckling into her hand.

"Spyro, I'm sure I can get another scarf made." Argus offered.

He returned to his normal voice. "I didn't have this one made. I found it."

Elora managed to stop herself from laughing. "If you want me to keep the scarf you found, then why don't I make a new one for you?"

"I... I'd like that."

Argus cleared his throat. "Anyway... How have you two been?" The cheerful smiles on their faces were the only answers he needed. "I see you've been well."

"We... didn't even answer yet." Spyro was confused.

"Your expressions say it all. By the way, when Nestor announced that you had that dream of living in Avalar with Elora, I never had any doubt how much you two loved each other."

"Glad I had that dream." Spyro praised, hugging Elora tenderly. "I love this faun!" He proclaimed, causing said faun to lean into him, only for Spyro to lose his balance and fall to the ground, accidentally dragging Elora down with him. Spyro shook his head, seeing that Elora was laying right on top of him. They chuckled nervously at this unexpected moment, their faces tinted red with blushes.

Argus laughed at the sight. "If you two are gonna start roughhousing together, maybe you should take it somewhere more private!" He bellowed.

Spyro and Elora looked at Argus, their blushes growing. Feeling awkward all of a sudden, they quickly got up, brushing the grass and dirt off of themselves.

"Uh... We... should be on our way. It was nice seeing you again, Argus."

"Likewise, Spyro. You and Elora have a good day now."

Spyro and Elora inadvertently ended up at the purple dragon's former home, seeing that it was now occupied. Spyro knocked on the door. It opened, and on the other side was a young yellow dragon, still standing on four legs. "Uh... Hello?"

Spyro went down on one knee. "Hey there. You're new around. What's your name?"

"Feylin. My name is Feylin."

"Nice to meet you, Feylin. I'm Spyro, and this is Elora."

At this, Feylin got all excited. "No way... THE Spyro?! The hero and savior of all the realms?!"

"You know all that?" Spyro was definitely surprised.

"Who doesn't?!"

Elora cleared her throat, getting the youngling's attention. "Was there any mention about me?"

"Yeah! I heard you helped Spyro fight off the evil Ripto when he took over a realm called Avalar! I also heard that you two fell in looooove."

Spyro smiled at him. "OK, everything you've said so far has been true, even the part about our love. Did you know that this tree was where I once lived?"

Feylin's eyes widened. "You lived here before...?"

"Yeah. About a year ago, I had this dream where I lived in Avalar, and after I made my decision, the other Artisans moved my stuff out to a new house, making my dream a reality. I felt more at home in Avalar than here in the Dragon Realms, which didn't make any sense, if you can believe that." Spyro noticed that Feylin was enamored with every single detail. "Enough about me. Let's hear about you."

"Oh! Well... I'm an Artisan, just like you. I was only moved into this place a few weeks ago. I have a dragonfly named Rae. I'm being tutored by Delbin, since I have a bit of a knack for artistry. You could say that art is my passion."

Spyro smiled at the youngling. "You've got a bright and colorful future ahead of you. I've dabbled in a bit of art myself. I painted that dream I had about a year ago. If you ever find yourself in Avalar, be sure to pay us a visit. We live in Summer Forest. I'm sure Delbin could show you around."

With that, Spyro patted the dragonling's head, then got ready to take flight, arms around Elora's waist. "You wanna head to Dragon Shores Park again?" Elora wondered.

Spyro smirked. "You and me against Hunter and Bianca? I could go for that."

* * *

So... Spyro and Elora are married now. It's kinda cute that Spyro gave Elora his scarf.

Now to begin production of the next chapter.

See you next time.


End file.
